Conventional sound systems have features that make it easy for a listener to find a song or program that the listener enjoys. For example, a radio receiver of a conventional sound system typically has a scan push button that causes the radio receiver to scan the available radio stations. When the listener hears a song or program he or she likes, the listener again activates the scan button to stop the radio receiver from scanning. Another feature provided by conventional radio receives are preset push buttons. A listener can program the preset buttons so that each button is associated with a unique radio station. When the listener activates one of the programmed preset buttons, the radio receiver automatically tunes to the station associated with the activated preset. With this feature, a listener can easily and quickly change stations if the current station is broadcasting a song, program, commercial, or other content the listener does not enjoy.
The drawback of these features is that frequently the listener is too preoccupied with other matters to activate one of the above described buttons. This is particularly true when the listener is driving a car or is entertaining a guest and does not want to interrupt what he or she is doing simply to change the station. Thus, there will be times when the listener has no choice but to listen to an unpleasant song or commercial.
Therefore, what is a desired is a system and method that overcomes the above disadvantages of conventional sound systems.